


Fleur Fatale

by TidbitsAndThoughts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Basically I have a lot of feelings, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, about these characters, and i want them to be happy, but not before they go on deep emotional journeys first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidbitsAndThoughts/pseuds/TidbitsAndThoughts
Summary: Adrien and Ladybug accidentally swallow dandelion seeds. It was weird but probably not worth thinking about, right? Until they start throwing up flowers whenever they dwell on their unrequited love. Hawkmoth probably had something to do with it. This fic takes place after season 3 episode 1. So mild spoilers if you haven't seen up to there!





	1. Sown Seeds

Perhaps it started with Adrien, as he walked beneath the iron structure of the Eiffel Tower. He glanced up as a flash of red flew overhead. His jaw dropped in surprise, a wide smile spreading across his features as he watched Ladybug soar by, undoubtedly finished with her patrol. He was about to call out to her, to proclaim his adoration. He knew that, as Adrien, it would only seem like the praises of a fan but nevertheless the love fluttering in his chest needed to be heard. He was about to call out when a tuft from a dandelion floated into his mouth. He sharply inhaled in surprise, stuffing cotton into the back of his throat. He coughed, choking on the fuzzy seed as his unsaid adulation dropped into his stomach.

His eyes watered as he kept coughing, trying to dislodge the dandelion tuft. He swallowed thickly, trying to snuff out the tickling. Finally, he managed to stop, but the discomfort in his throat—and now stomach—lingered.

Looking up, he was dismayed to find the blue skies empty. Something knotted in his stomach as he reflected on his love for Ladybug. When he was her superhero partner, Chat Noir, she never took his flirtations seriously. Or, at least, she hadn’t before. Now that she knew he meant every word, his advances seemed to make her uncomfortable on most days. She always said there was another guy she liked, someone else who made her happy, who made her feel warm.

It hurt. Adrien wished that that guy was him so desperately that he could make himself sick to his stomach. But what hurt the most was the thought that always came after the surge of jealousy; maybe the other guy deserved her love more than Adrien did.

His stomach twisted tightly, the anxious thoughts and bottled up feelings nauseated him. It wasn’t just Ladybug, he knew. It was the weight of everything; his father, his friends. He constantly struggled under expectations and the increasing knowledge that he could not carry everything that had been placed onto his shoulders. He closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, a trick Plagg taught him for whenever he felt sick with worry or sorrow.

Adrien managed to calm down enough before heading to his driver, who was waiting faithfully at the edge of the street. He passed a girl around his age with a flower crown in her hair. He offered a smile, meeting her tired, defeated look. He paused, his smile faltering as she disappeared into a crowd of morning commuters. He waited a second, scanning the crowd one more time, before shrugging his shoulders and pushing on to the car.

 ***

Or maybe it started with Ladybug, who, flying over the Paris skyline after a quick patrol before school, spotted the billboard advertising Adrien Agreste’s fragrance. She gazed at his joyous, carefree leap into the blue background that was frozen in a moment of pure wistful innocence. His smile caused her to part her lips as a dreamy sigh slipped out. In that second, a dandelion seed got caught on her breath. As she sharply inhaled, the seed knocked right into the back of her throat. It took root.

Ladybug landed onto a roof, coughing vigorously to dislodge the irritant. She swallowed, diminishing the burning enough so only a light tickle remained. She cleared her throat, her eyes watering slightly.

Giving herself a moment to breathe, she scanned the surrounding area, delighting in the way the sunlight glinted off of the Eiffel Tower before squealing when she glanced down, watching Adrien himself get into his car.

Ladybug felt a soaring warmth that illuminated her heart as Adrien’s car drove away. She watched it disappear down the street, heading for their school. A sadness settled into her gut.

At school, it was easy to feel less than super, especially with Lila around. Usually, Marinette didn’t mind being part of the crowd. Being a civilian with no expectations to be perfect and to save the city time and time again gave her much needed time to relax. It was just harder to be okay with it now that Alya and Nino were spending less and less time with her and more time with Lila the Liar. Adrien had started hanging out with her more—and for that she was forever grateful—but it dismayed her to know he only saw her as a friend. And while she trusted Adrien and knew he would have her back if Lila lashed out maliciously, she couldn’t stop that nagging doubt that in a second he could change his mind about her just like the rest of the class.

Marinette knew she had just as much worth and value as anyone else. She knew she was as super and confident as her alter ego, Ladybug. But that didn’t mean it didn’t stung when her friends didn’t see that.

With a heavy sigh that lingered in her chest, she took off for school, mentally practicing what she would say to Adrien on her way to her desk. While she flew off, waving to pedestrians, she thought she saw a flash of flowers out of the corner of her eye. She turned, watching the retreating back of a girl her age with a crown of flowers in her hair.

A thought occurred to Ladybug and a smile spread across her features as she swung her yo-yo. Flower-inspired fashions took form in her head as she took off.

 ***

But like most odd disturbances in Paris, it really started with Gabriel, whose miraculous granted him a deep empathy to sense the angry and broken hearted.

While deeply secluded inside his home, standing in front of a portrait of his first and best love, he felt a familiar ache, sharp and petrifying.

He shut his eyes, the feeling constricting his chest. The knowledge that the one person who mattered most would never be there to hold a shaking hand or trembling heart was stifling at best. At worst, it smothered fragile embers of hope and happiness. Gabriel felt the longing for Emilie with a force he often tried to swallow.

Tears tangled up in his throat as waves of grief and sorrow and love that can never be requited crashed into his shoulders. He held it all back with a sturdiness, a cold exterior. His eyebrow twitched as he maintained an even breath.

“Master?” Nooroo’s small voice was filled with concern. After spending years with the tiny kwami, Gabriel knew Nooroo almost as well as the back of his hand.

The concern was mostly for the people of Paris, but there was a touch—a lingering affection placed in a happier, kinder past—of concern for Gabriel.

Gabriel blinked, immediately noting the purple glow beneath his cravat. He let out a fluttering exhale as he realized he was sharing in someone else’s pain. Now that he knew the source, he was able to shovel the rising hurt back down.

“Let’s get to work,” he told Nooroo, seeing the kwami’s dismayed expression out of the corner of his eye. Nooroo opened his mouth, no doubt about to gently encourage Gabriel to truly grieve Emilie’s absence as he had many times before.

“Dark wings, rise,” Gabriel said with a bite, refusing to let Nooroo begin.

Hawkmoth entered the observatory, his eyes closed as he sensed the young woman’s colors. He could never see the whole picture, or the whole context, behind the strong emotions but he could clearly see the colors. Each emotion and each person contained colors that painted their stories and that was how he found the best way to connect with them.

This girl’s spirit was, at its core, a floral green filled with vibrant life and cheer. He could see the green spiraling into a cumbersome amount of magenta that represented a deeply loyal love. However, this magenta was stained with veins of blue sorrow as deep and engulfing as the sky right before dawn.

“Unrequited love,” Hawkmoth grinned wickedly, “being rejected by not just anyone, but the person who matters to the heart the most. A most powerful prey for my little akuma.”

He lifted his hand and a pure white butterfly landed onto his palm. He covered the butterfly and filled it with energy and weighted emotions. He pulled back his hand, revealing a purple butterfly stained with his own hurting.

“Go, little akuma,” he urged, releasing it into the air. “Go and darken her heart.”

The butterfly flew off and Hawkmoth found himself surrounded by the dark. He closed his eyes, locking onto the girl colored by green, magenta, and blue. A dark spark of purple was fluttering towards her. She looked up, hot yellow fear splattered across green. The purple landed onto her, infecting the blue and causing it to spread.

“Fleur Fatale,” Hawkmoth opened his eyes, forging the connection and seeing the young girl with auburn hair and the akumatized rose tucked behind her ear. “I will give you the power to make others suffer the full force of unrequited love as you do. Sow seeds of heartbreak and bring the city to its knees. All I ask in return is that you bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous.”

“Everyone will know how this pain takes root,” she responded tiredly, letting her blue sorrow with flashes of Hawkmoth’s purple energy snuff out her vibrant green character.

The rose multiplied and strung itself into a crown. Her outfit melted into a breezy blue dress and vines with thorns wrapped around her arms and legs. She lifted a hand to her crown and plucked out a dandelion. Blowing on the seeds, they drifted on the wind, carrying sorrowful love with them.

“Fleur Fatale,” Hawkmoth instructed calmly, “blend in with crowds, spread your seeds of pain and sorrow. Slowly suck the joy and hope from others before making yourself known. You can weaken Ladybug and Chat Noir before they know something’s amiss.”

“No one can escape my flowers,” she nodded.

Hawkmoth pulled away as she went off to spread dandelion tufts. Sighing, he dropped his transformation and pulled out his locket with Emilie’s picture.

“You detransformed so soon,” Nooroo observed curiously.

“This will be a long battle, Nooroo,” Gabriel rubbed his thumb across the back of the locket. “It will take some time before Ladybug or Chat Noir know what’s happened. I will keep an eye on her.”

“How do you know her seeds will reach the heroes before they discover your plan?” Nooroo pressed as Hawkmoth returned to his office.

“The seeds are naturally drawn to those suffering unrequited love,” Gabriel answered. “I don’t know if Ladybug or Chat Noir share in such an unlucky pain, but they are children. The odds that they are in love with someone who does not share that love are in our favor.” He turned away from Nooroo with that, gazing up at the painting of his wife. The kwami faded from his mind as he stared into Emilie’s green eyes surrounded by gold.

“Master!” Nooroo squeaked some time later, pulling Gabriel out of his thoughts.

Gabriel turned, opening his mouth to voice surprise. A dandelion tuft that had fluttered in through one of the open windows slipped to his throat. Gabriel’s eyes widened. He coughed against the tuft but it was too late.

The dandelion seed planted itself and he felt the pain and longing for Emilie grow in the pit of his stomach. He whirled towards the golden painting, coughing as his eyes watered.

Her kind eyes gazed at him, reminding him of all the warmth they shared.

He swallowed helplessly. The tickle in his throat remained.

Memories of her dropping to the ground, coughing up blood, flooded his mind. Her last request and final wish before slipping away from him cut into his thoughts.

He felt the walls he so often clung to crumble.

Gabriel’s knees buckled and he dropped to the floor, feeling the weight of all the grief he carried flourish in his twisting stomach. He felt nauseous as he coughed. Something rose with the tears pushing against his eyes. He dry heaved.

White anemones with prickling black pistils clogged his throat and tumbled from his lips. Sobs dislodged the surge of flowers in his throat. He gagged as hot tears slid down his cheeks. He gave one last cough and an anemone plopped into his hand, resting in his palm gently with its soft petals.

Gabriel tried to swallow, but his dry mouth made the action painful.

Too exhausted to move, he shuffled around to lean his back against the wall. Surrounded by a cluster of anemones, sitting under the portrait of Emilie, he wiped at the stream of tears clinging to his face.

Maybe, he thought vaguely as he sucked in shaking breaths, this wasn’t a good idea for an akuma. But, he figured he might as well see what happens. He could always take it back the moment it gets too dangerous.

He rubbed his thumb against a soft white petal. He couldn’t shake a sneaking suspicion that when it did get dangerous, he wouldn’t care enough to stop it.


	2. The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien starts to suffer the effects of the Akuma but he has no idea what's wrong. Luckily, a friend helps to cheer him up.

Adrien shuffled into class, feeling extremely tired from a late night of patrol and an early morning modeling session. He also felt slightly nauseous, but he assumed it was just from lack of breakfast. He settled into his seat, letting out a sigh as he watched his fellow classmates trail in.

Nino soon joined him and they shared a fist bump before Nino jumped into asking about Adrien’s weekend. Adrien gave a brief run down, skipping over the part where his father forced him to practice piano during his usual allotted free time.

It wasn’t like Adrien had committed to anything during that time, he just had thought he could swing by the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery and get some pastries and see Marinette. Instead, he got a strict lecture about how he was immensely lacking in discipline for missing one note of a song and, honestly, it was greatly disheartening. Especially when he had been daydreaming about croissants beforehand.

Marinette was the last to make it to class as usual, panting with flushed cheeks. She snuck over to her seat and Adrien caught her gaze. He gave her a smile and noted how red her cheeks were burning. As she returned his smile and stumbled her way back to her seat, he vaguely wondered if he could offer to carpool with her in the mornings, ensuring she wouldn’t have to rush to make it to school.

Besides, he had been wanting to hang out with her more. Ever since the momentary seat changes, Adrien had noticed a quiet strength in Marinette. It was a strength he had always known was there, but when she was gazing out the window, a small, contented smile replacing her valid frustrations, he had felt a stirring in his chest. He had called her their everyday Ladybug and meant it, but in that moment, he felt it. He wanted to feel that more, to find out all the other ways that Marinette was extraordinary and strong.

With one minute before class started, Adrien spun around in his seat, startling Marinette and Alya out of their conversation.

“Hey, Marinette, I was wondering if after fencing I could stop by the bakery today.” He smiled brightly.

“Y-yeah,” Marinette blinked in surprise, curling slightly inward. “O-of course. Wheat—I mean we would—be honored.”

“Great!” Adrien beamed. “I really love your parents’ macarons. I heard you started selling ones based on Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

Marinette only nodded, her cheeks still bright red.

“I didn’t know you were into our superheroes.” Alya leaned forward excitedly.

“Of course, Ladybug especially,” Adrien nodded. He thought he heard a strangled whine come from Marinette and he turned, meeting her wide blue eyes. “She’s so brave,” Adrien added, hopefully to lessen Marinette’s shock. “I think she’s one of the most incredible people I—Paris could count on.”

Marinette was holding her hands over her lips, though Adrien could catch the smile reaching her eyes. He would have loved to keep gushing over Ladybug but Ms. Bustier called attention to the front and he swiveled around in his seat.

Ms. Bustier jumped into their French lesson for the day. While she asked questions about the reading— _La Peau de Chagrin_ by Balzac—Adrien let his focus drift to Ladybug.

Sometimes, he fantasied about ways to woo his lady, but lately he could only wonder what her mystery guy was like. Was he kind? Was he brave? Was he funnier than Chat Noir? While Adrien doodled in the margins of his notes, vaguely paying attention to the lesson, he felt his chest grow heavy.

He wished he could spend more time with her. Being Chat Noir and saving the city with Ladybug was one of the most incredible feelings. As Chat Noir, he didn’t have to be perfect. He could be whatever and whoever. He could joke around and laugh without worrying about what he said or did. Ladybug was the only one—other than Plagg—who knew that side of him. Ladybug, who was a superhero, strong, bold, confident, and kind, considered him as her most trusted partner. She was his best friend when he was just being himself without worrying about what others thought.

His stomach twisted and he swallowed thickly.

He just wanted her to love that side of himself. He wanted them to be able to just be themselves around each other. He so desperately wanted to be close to her—to know her in the way he wished people knew him—that he felt like he could cry.

The nauseous feeling increased by tenfold and he shot out of his seat.

The whole class turned to look at him and he held Ms. Bustier’s gaze as he started for the door.

“I need the restroom,” he said tightly, already raising his hand to his lips as he took off. Luckily, no one tried to stop him and he made it halfway down the stairs before something soft rose to his throat. He gagged, spitting out a thick cluster of petals.

Plagg flew out of Adrien’s pocket as Adrien glanced down at the yellow flower that slipped between the metal steps. Adrien’s eyes widened but the urge to throw up overwhelmed him again and he dropped onto the stairs.

He threw up into his hands, choking on soft petals that caught in his throat and trailed against his lips. Trumpeting daffodils collected in his palms. His insides burned as the flowers painfully forced themselves out.

Finally, he found his stomach calming down enough that he could breath. He stared down at the flowers in his trembling hands before meeting Plagg’s bewildered look.

“What is this?” Adrien asked hoarsely, coughing out a final, single yellow petal. He swallowed, cradling the flowers.

“Was it an akuma?” Plagg suggested with a helpless shrug. “I’ve never seen humans throw up flowers before but then again, I’m not really a doctor.”

Adrien slumped back against the stairs, breathing heavily as he tried to calm his racing heartbeat.

“It has to be an akuma, but I don’t remember seeing one?” Adrien closed his eyes, trying to remember.

There wasn’t a supervillain looking person he could remember running into. Crap. What if it wasn’t an akuma? What if he was a freak who threw up flowers? What if he was dying? What if he threw up flowers at the next modeling session and his father disowned him for being a freak?

“Adrien,” Plagg poked Adrien’s arm. “Deep breaths. Don’t hyperventilate.”

“Right,” Adrien inhaled and exhaled slowly. “Right, I can figure this out.”

“ _We_ can figure it out,” Plagg corrected, crossing his arms and nodding. “The whole flower thing is too cutesy for me. I don’t want to have to deal with flowers getting everywhere.”

Adrien smiled, reaching a gentle finger up and giving Plagg a little scratch behind the ear. The kwami rolled his eyes as he leaned into Adrien’s touch.

“Adrien?” Marinette’s soft voice called from behind.

Plagg immediately flew back into Adrien’s jacket as Adrien whirled around. When his stomach lurched, he winced as he tried to smile up at her.

“Hey, Marinette,” he cleared his throat. “What’s up?”

Smooth.

“It’s just you looked like you weren’t feeling well and I wanted to check up on you.” She gingerly joined him on the stairs, lowering herself onto the step just above his. She leaned forward, eyeing the pile of flowers in his lap. “Daffodils?”

“Yeah,” Adrien paused, the cogs in his brain whirling as he tried to come up with a believable excuse. “I… found them.”

So smooth.

“On the stairs?” Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Adrien nodded, shrugging. He knew Marinette hated liars, but it wasn’t technically a lie. Besides, he was sure she wouldn’t take kindly to being told that he threw up flowers. That sounded worse than a lie.

He also didn’t want her to think he was a freak.

“Okay,” Marinette tilted her head. “But are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Adrien said instinctively. Remembering that he was talking to Marinette and not his father or Natalie, he amended his statement. “I actually was feeling a little sick. I got… distracted… by the flowers and I feel a bit better now.”

“Oh, good,” Marinette smiled warmly.

Adrien felt his heart flip but in a nice way. Her smile made him feel excited but safe at the same time. He wasn’t sure why.  

 “You really came out to check on me?” he asked.

“We’re friends,” Marinette nodded, her voice only wavering just a little bit. “I mean, you have my back, you know? I don’t think I told you how much it meant to me when you sat in the back with me.” She started tugging on the end of jacket, fiddling with the strands as she talked quickly. “But it did. A lot. It meant a lot, I mean. And I just want you to know that I want to be there for you too.” She beamed, lifting her head up a little. “Um, you called me an everyday Ladybug and I thought, you know, you’re like our everyday Chat Noir, always protecting your friends and being there for us.”

Adrien felt his cheeks warm as he dipped his head sheepishly. She really thought that about Chat Noir? About him? About both sides of him?

“Thanks, Marinette,” he met her large blue eyes that reminded him of a summer sky.

"Are you ready to go back?” Marinette asked after a moment of staring. She began fiddling with her jacket again and he smiled.

“Yeah, I think I’m doing better.” He pushed to his feet, still holding onto the daffodils. He stared at them, trying to figure out what to do with them.

“Are you going to keep those?” Marinette asked as she started back up the stairs.

“Yes,” Adrien sighed. He didn’t really want them but throwing them away felt wrong but then giving them away seemed gross considering where they came from.

“Good. You should,” Marinette encouraged lightly. “Daffodils are one of my favorite flowers. They remind me of sunshine.”

Adrien bit his lip, brushing a finger against the petals. The flowers weren’t covered in anything that would resemble spit or stomach acid. They also smelled as nice as flowers could. It was probably okay if he shared one with Marinette.

“Take one,” he held out the prettiest daffodil he had.

A deep blush spread across her cheeks as she accepted the flower. She clutched it to her chest.

“Shinesun—I mean—you’re sun—you’re hot—I mean you uh—this makes me happy.” She made a face at herself and ducked behind the flower.

“I’m really glad it made you happy,” Adrien grinned.

She beamed in return.

They returned to class together and, when asked about the flowers, Adrien explained he simply found them tossed aside. The class imagined what story lay behind the flowers, coming up with outlandish theories. Adrien listened, mildly entertained, but he couldn’t shake the rising fear of what was happening to him.

Luckily, every time he caught Marinette’s kind smile, he felt the knots in his stomach loosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love daffodils. A lot. They just exude cheer and joy. Also! Fun fact; daffodils belong to the narcissus genus of flowers. Narcissus refers to the legend of Narcissus and Echo where a guy was so in love with himself that he just lounged by a spring all day and wasted away until only a flower remained. A daffodil can mean "unrequited love" which might refer to the part of the story where Echo had declared her love to Narcissus and he rejected her. But the flower represents other things, such as "The sun always shines with you." I think that's just lovely! You guys probably didn't come here for flower facts but hey. Learning is fun! Stay in school kids! Also thank you so so much for reading and to those of you who leave comments and kudos! It makes me really happy!


	3. Take Care of Yourself for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the superheroes low-key wonder what's worse; eating their own face or their partners.

Later that afternoon, Marinette was rushing around the bakery, leaving clouds of flour in her wake.

“Marinette, honey, there’s nothing to worry about,” Tom insisted as he walked over to her while she bent over the display case. “We have plenty of the Ladybug and Chat Noir macarons and I have a fresh batch in the oven.”

“But, Dad,” Marinette half whined as she reorganized the display for the fifteenth time since she got off of school. “They’re your best sellers, I just want to make sure.”

“Are you expecting anyone to drop by?” Sabine cocked her head, a smirk playing onto her features. “Perhaps anyone special you’re planning to impress?”

“What?” Marinette quickly waved her hand dismissively. “He’s not anyone—I mean he’s someone—I mean I’m just making sure, as your loving daughter, that your bakery is the best that it can be.”

Tom and Sabine shared knowing looks.

“Well,” Tom gave Marinette’s shoulder a squeeze with a laugh, “is our loving daughter going to be okay running the store by herself for an half hour while we run an errand?”

“Of course!” Marinette beamed, already fantasizing about how that would give her alone time with Adrien.

They would share macarons and both reach for the last macaron at the same time. Their hands would touch and they would look at each other and share a loving glance and, obviously, Adrien would offer to give her the macaron. But because Marinette refuses to let anyone go hungry on her watch, she would insist he have it. Then they would decide to share the macaron and consequently decide to share the rest of their lives together. They would serve macarons at the wedding and adopt a hamster named—

“Marinette!” Sabine interrupted her day dream.

“Marinette?” Marinette jumped to attention, returning to reality and meeting her parents’ amused gazes. “Right! The bakery! It’s in good hands!” she promised.

“We know it is, Honey,” Tom beamed as he removed his apron. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before joining his wife at the door. “Just don’t forget the macarons in the oven.”

“Right!” Marinette glanced behind her, scanning the timer and mentally making a note.

“Love you, Sweetie!” Sabine called as they left.

“Love you!” Marinette returned as the door shut behind them. The moment they disappeared, Tikki flew out of Marinette’s apron pocket.

“These Ladybug macarons sure are cute!” Tikki fluttered over to the display case and grabbed one of the macarons that looked like a cartoon Ladybug face, complete with carefully pipped pigtails and blue eyes sparkling behind a polka-dotted mask.

“They are, but don’t eat all of them, Tikki!” Marinette insisted as the small kwami nibbled on a pigtail. “We have to save some for Adrien!”

“Oh, Marinette, I’m sure he’d be just as happy with a Chat Noir macaron,” Tikki teased as she nodded to the pile of cartoon Chat Noir faces complete with a small bell and cat ears.

“Yeah,” Marinette sighed. “I guess I just feel a little overprotective over those ones.”

“Oh really?” Tikki raised an eyebrow.

“Well, sure.” Marinette shrugged. “I don’t mind if people eat my face but if I sell Chat Noir macarons I feel like I’m throwing my partner under the bus.”

“I’m sure if he knew, that would make him very happy,” Tikki giggled, settling down on the display case and watching Marinette continue her frantic cleaning throughout the store. “Marinette,” Tikki continued, kicking her feet in the air, “why don’t you have a little snack with me? You didn’t eat much at lunch.”

“I haven’t been feeling too hungry,” Marinette shook her head.

“Oh no, do you think you’re sick?” Tikki frowned.

“I’m not sure?” Marinette said uncertainly. “My stomach has been a little off but I don’t feel tired or anything.”

“Okay,” Tikki nodded. “I hope it passes soon but keep an eye on it!”

“I know,” Marinette nodded, finally putting down the washcloth and leaning against the counter. “It would be bad if Ladybug wasn’t in tip-top shape.”

“That too,” Tikki gave her charge a pointed look, “but I really just meant that I hope Marinette Dupain-Cheng feels better for her own sake and no one else’s.” Tikki then deadpanned. “Besides, I can’t imagine not being able to eat sweets whenever you want. That sounds like torture.”

Marinette giggled as the bakery door jingled open. Tikki darted out of sight and Marinette straightened with a beam as she met Adrien’s vibrant green eyes.

“Welcome, Adrien, and—” she deflated slightly, “—Kagami.”

“Hey, Marinette!” Adrien smiled as he closed the distance between them. Kagami trailed farther behind, taking in every corner of the store.

“How was fencing?” Marinette asked, feeling herself go a little rigid when Kagami glanced over at them.

A pit in her stomach started to grow as dismay took root. Why did he have to bring Kagami? She supposed that he did like her, after all. But Marinette hadn’t really seen them together since the ice rink. Oh no! What if they had been on dates since then? What if the ice rink helped them to break the ice? What if Kagami and Adrien were on a date at that very moment and they were going to share the last macaron and get a hamster named—

“Marinette?” Adrien tilted his head curiously.

“Sorry, what?” Marinette jumped back to reality, her eyes widening as she realized that Kagami had joined Adrien at the counter and they were both giving her odd looks.

“I was saying that Adrien was distracted today,” Kagami said in her monotone voice. “When he told me he was just excited to come to the bakery, I voiced my interest in accompanying him.”

“Right,” Marinette frowned slightly, meeting Kagami’s steady gaze and remembering the advice to not hesitate. Marinette’s stomach knotted as a wave of shame washed over her.

Maybe Kagami was right. Marinette hesitated too much when it came to Adrien but, to be fair, Marinette knew Adrien only saw her as a friend. If Marinette declared her love, she knew she would be rejected, no matter how kindly.

 She started to feel sick to her stomach.

“I’d like a Chat Noir macaron,” Kagami pointed. “Please.”

“Of course,” Marinette nodded, bristling a little. First she took Adrien and now Chat Noir too?

She inwardly cringed at her own jealousy. Taking a deep breath, she let out her frustration.

She still felt sad though, and increasingly nauseous.

“Adrien?” Marinette prompted, reaching into the display case.

The girls looked to Adrien, who’s features were scrunched up in absolute bewilderment.

“Ladybug is the best superhero but does that make me a bad person if I eat her?” Adrien asked in a completely serious tone.

“It’s a macaron,” Kagami raised a slightly amused eyebrow.

“You should eat Ladybug,” Marinette felt her cheeks heat up at Adrien Agreste saying that she was the best superhero. Swallowing her nerves, she added jokingly, “Because Chat Noir is actually the best superhero and I don’t want you to hurt him.”

Adrien met Marinette’s eyes, a flicker of something dangerous glinting in his eyes.

“You like Chat Noir?” He asked with a wry smile.

“Were you going to buy a macaron or what?” Marinette ignored the question.

“I’ll take both,” Adrien smiled.

“This bakery is very… cute,” Kagami observed as Marinette handed them the macarons, refusing to let Adrien pay.

“I really love it here,” Marinette admitted, trying to be more confident.

“I do too,” Kagami smiled kindly. Marinette grinned in return.

“Oh my gosh, Kagami!” Adrien squealed, darting across to the other side of the pastry case. “A honey and pistachio croissant?”

“Do you like those?” Kagami asked with a soft smile that made Marinette’s heart sink.

“I don’t know but I love croissants and honey.” He bent down, examining the case.

“Would you like one?” Marinette asked, eager to win his attention.

Adrien frowned, considering.

“I might have to come back another day,” he promised. “When my stomach is feeling one hundred percent.”

“Right,” Marinette deflated, her own stomach flip-flopping dangerously.

“Are you ready to go, Adrien?” Kagami asked. “My archery lesson starts soon.”

“Sorry,” Adrien nodded, “I almost forgot.” He glanced towards Marinette, who was starting to fade fast. “See you later, Marinette!”

"See you!” Marinette waved weakly as they left. She watched them go, the nauseous feeling in her stomach suddenly becoming overwhelming.

She immediately darted back into the apartment, rushing towards the bathroom. She didn’t make in time and heaved a cluster of pink and white flowers into her hands. Her eyes widened in surprise but more clusters rose to her lips.

She sunk to the ground, throwing up star-shaped flowers as Tikki swiftly appeared by her side. Marinette felt a small poke on her back as Tikki tried to rub it with her small paw. Once she threw up all the flowers she could, Marinette slumped, forcing herself to inhale and exhale calming breaths.

“Marinette, are you okay?” Tikki demanded. “What happened?”

“I don’t know Tikki,” Marinette glanced down at the collection of azaleas in her hands. The white flowers dusted with light pink freckles felt so fragile. Marinette whipped her head up, frantically trying to make sense of what just happened.

“People don’t just throw up flowers. Do you think it’s an akuma?” Marinette asked.

“Do you remember passing anyone who might have been akumatized?” Tikki tilted her head thoughtfully.

“No,” Marinette frowned. “But what other explanation is there?”

Tikki shrugged and Marinette groaned, leaning over and resting her head against the floor. That challenged her stomach a little and she immediately pushed back into an upright position.

“I can’t leave the store,” Marinette rationalized. “But when Mom and Dad get back, Ladybug can patrol again and see if I missed anything.”

“Okay, but be careful,” Tikki frowned. “If you’re actually sick, you don’t want to aggravate it.”

“Thanks, Tikki!” Marinette gave Tikki a little pat on the head. “I’ll be careful.”

 ***

An hour later, Ladybug was swinging across Paris, earning the occasional shout of praise from civilians and an excited car horn or two. She waved to the civilians in return when she wasn’t clutching her arm to her stomach, which was flipflopping with all the swinging.

Unfortunately, Ladybug didn’t find anyone who resembled an akuma but she did find something suspicious near the park.

Someone had started a community garden a couple weeks back. The redwood crate that held a small selection of vegetables and flowers had become seriously overgrown. Ladybug frowned as she inspected the thick vines that had curled over the edges of the wood and trailed against the ground. Weeds and dandelions sprouted around the crate, stifling the young vegetable sprouts. Ladybug was about pick a dandelion when a boy holding a shovel and pail walked over.

“Ladybug?” The boy’s eyes widened. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” Ladybug promised quickly, not wanting to give cause for alarm without confirming that an akuma was loose. “I was just taking a look at this garden. It seems a little neglected.”

“I don’t know why,” the boy frowned, moving next to the crate and placing a hand on the wood. “My school’s gardening club started it and we take care of it every day in shifts.”

“Would you like some help?” Ladybug offered, holding out her hand.

“Aren’t you busy?” he asked, handing over the shovel anyway.

“Just taking a breather before I call it a night,” Ladybug said nonchalantly. She really just wanted to give her stomach a chance to settle before jumping across rooftops again. Besides, she liked gardening and often had a planted pot or two in her room or on her balcony.

The two worked silently, carefully dislodging the weeds and removing the vines. Once the vegetables and flowers reclaimed their space to grow, Ladybug used her lucky charm and summoned a watering can. Since she wasn’t using her power for any selfish reason, she figured Tikki would be fine with it.

“Hey, Ladybug?” the boy asked quietly as she watered the flowers. She met his gaze opening to show she was listening and he continued, “I was just, I was just wondering if you could help me with a problem.”

“What kind of problem?” She asked, eager to help but acutely aware of the warning beep ringing in her ear.

“Well, there’s this girl. She’s my best friend, and I care about her deeply,” he gently poked one of the flowers, brushing his finger against the soft petal. “But this morning, she confessed her love for me and I rejected her.” He frowned. “I’ve been texting her but I think she’s mad at me. I didn’t mean to hurt her, I just… I don’t know how to fix things.” He shrugged sheepishly. “I guess, I thought I’d ask you because you’re a superhero and all.”

“Well,” Ladybug said slowly, her heart going out to the boy and girl. “I think the fact that you’re texting her is enough. Give her a chance to process her feelings.”

The boy nodded, looking down.

“I feel awful,” he admitted, “I was a little taken aback by her confession and didn’t exactly handle it smoothly.”

“Hey,” Ladybug encouraged gently, “it’s not your fault that you don’t return her feelings. I think the fact that you’re trying so hard to be respectful of hers while staying true to your own feelings is very mature.”

“Really?” He glanced up.

“Really.” Ladybug nodded firmly. She looked away, pondering her own situation. “Loving someone is one of the greatest feelings, I think,” she smiled as she pictured Adrien. Her smile fell as she remembered the look Kagami had given him. Her stomach flopped. “But, it can also hurt a lot.” She met the boy’s dropping gaze, ignoring the beeping in her ear that warned she had two minutes left. “Maybe, the most important thing anyone can do when they love someone, as just a friend or more, is to be there for them and support them.”

“I just want her to be happy,” he said quietly. “She’s really an incredible friend.”

“I’m sure she wants you to be happy, too,” Ladybug promised, her earing beeping insistently. “I need to go, but you guys will figure it out.”

“Thanks Ladybug.” He smiled as she removed her yo-yo.

“Good luck!” She waved before taking off.

While flying home, a sadness settled in Ladybug’s stomach, but a lighter contentedness kept the nausea at bay. She wasn’t sure what was going on with the flowers and she wasn’t sure what would happen between her and Adrien, but she knew that she could face whatever challenges came her way. After all, she was Ladybug inside and outside the mask.


	4. Nurturing Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir investigates the virus but ends up talking with a friend.

Adrien picked at his dinner, completely alone as Nathalie was allegedly sick in bed and the Gorilla was busy with completing some of Nathalie’s tasks. This did give Adrien the chance to have Plagg eating out in the open instead of the usual process of Adrien sneaking cheese into his pocket while Nathalie wasn’t looking. But that evening, Adrien really wasn’t feeling talkative.

“Are you planning to go out at Chat Noir tonight?” Plagg asked from his perch on the wheel of cheese.

“Yes,” Adrien nodded. “I have to see if there’s an akuma around.”

“What if there isn’t one?” Plagg tilted his head.

Adrien frowned tightly, pushing a pea across the plate.

Plagg inhaled a wedge of cheese and shrugged with his mouth full.

“I’m just saying you need a plan B. You ran out of Fencing quite a few times to throw up daffodils. You have vases stuffed with them.” Plagg gave him a bored look. “Why are you keeping them, again? Even cats don’t hoard hairballs.”

“It feels… wrong somehow to throw them away,” Adrien sighed. “I feel like they’re… I don’t know? Special, important. I feel like I need to take care of them.”

“Then don’t throw them away, give them to someone else,” Plagg suggested.

“That’s gross, Plagg.” Adrien shook his head.

“You gave one to the pigtail girl,” Plagg raised an eyebrow.

“That was different,” Adrien put his fork down and leaned against the table. The flower had made Marinette so happy. If a flower— _his_ flower—could bring her that much cheer then he’d gladly give her all the flowers he could.

He wondered if Ladybug would be that happy to receive a flower from him. If he looked back at previous flowers he’d tried to give her, the answer was a hard no.

He swiftly spun away from the table and heaved up thick stalks of daffodils that scratched his throat and mouth.

“Ow,” he groaned after emptying his stomach of flowers.

“Maybe you should stay in tonight.” Plagg frowned. “Just call Ladybug and tell her what’s going on.”

“No,” Adrien shook his head quickly. “No, I can’t do that. I have to make sure it’s an akuma before I call her.” He had to make sure this wasn’t somehow his fault before he told her what was going on. He met Plagg’s large green eyes and asked, “are you ready?”

Plagg tossed one more cheese into his mouth before jumping up.

“Only if you promise a whole wheel after.”

“Deal.” Adrien stood up, clutching his flowers. “I’ll tell Father I’m going to bed.”

On his way to his bedroom, Adrien stopped by Gabriel’s office, knocking on the door before poking his head through. He startled at the sight.

Gabriel was slumped in a chair at the end of the long table. He was drawing on his tablet, intently hunched over. White anemones and crimson carnations were clustered around him and piling at his feet. He had his head propped up on a thin arm that appeared to be trembling under the weight.

Adrien had never seen his father so haggard looking.

“Father?” Adrien asked softly.

“Adrien.” Gabriel straightened, though his head remained propped by his hand. “What is it?”

“I just wanted to say goodnight,” Adrien eyed the flowers. “What are the flowers for?”

“Designs.” Gabriel answered curtly.

There was a moment of silence before Gabriel met Adrien’s curious gaze. Adrien froze, his heart hurting as he noted the large bags under Gabriel’s eyes.

“Goodnight,” Gabriel said, looking back down at his tablet.

“Goodnight.” Adrien slunk back. He paused, pushing his head back in. “Father?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Gabriel looked up, the coldness in his eyes softening.

“I love you, too, Adrien.” The coldness swiftly returned and he glanced back down at his tablet. “Get some sleep.”

Adrien nodded, wishing he could add anything else to keep his father’s attention but he supposed that was the best he was going to get. He slowly retreated to his room.

Adrien gingerly placed the daffodils into a vase with the others before transforming. He swiftly took off and searched Paris for any stray akuma. After wandering the night for some time with repeated detours to throw up daffodils, he landed on a roof, ready to throw in the towel.

He sighed, pulling his knees to his chest as he glanced out at the city. It was his favorite spot to look at Paris. The buildings were tall enough to keep him away from prying eyes and the view opened up to the Seine and Notre Dame. The golden lights from the buildings and silver stars and moon reflected against the water and grey stone. He always ended patrols here to drink in the last precious moments he had as Chat Noir before returning to his heavily structured life as Adrien.

Almost ready to go home, Chat Noir pushed to his feet just as his enhanced hearing caught the creak of a door. He immediately crouched in the shadows, turning as he watched a familiar face poke out of a trap door and climb up onto her balcony. His shoulders relaxed as he watched Marinette tend to her potted plants.

His thoughts drifted to the last time he saw her across the way from his secret spot. It had been the night he felt particularly hopeless about Ladybug ever loving him and he had gone over to sit with Marinette, who had also been broken hearted. He didn’t know who she loved, but occasionally he did wonder what the guy was like.

His stomach flipped and he grimaced. He really needed to get home—or else risk throwing up more flowers and potentially worsening whatever was happening to him—but he also knew that the sooner he went home, the sooner he spent the rest of his night fretting over flowers in his room. He wanted to prolong that at least a little.

He watched as Marinette set the watering pot down before sitting on her deck chair. She procured a sketch book and started drawing. Chat tilted his head, wondering what pictures Marinette was bringing to life.

He couldn’t help but wonder how she would react to him throwing up flowers. He hadn’t wanted her to know when he was Adrien, but if he was Chat Noir, someone she didn’t interact with often, maybe it would be okay.

Before he could change his mind, he jumped across the buildings between them, soon landing with a soft thump on the railing behind her. She whirled in her seat, momentarily startled before she saw who the intruder was. Her gaze immediately softened and Chat felt his shoulders melt with relief.

“Hey,” he remained perched on railing, hoping he would be less intrusive if he remained on the perimeter of her space.

“Chat Noir,” Marinette jumped to attention, “is there an akuma?”

“No, no,” he shook his head, scanning the quiet city one more time. “Or not to my knowledge. I was on patrol and saw you sitting here. May I?”

Marinette nodded and he gave her a smile before craning his neck.

“What are you drawing?”

“New designs,” she lifted the sketchbook to let him see the floral outfits.

He smiled at the elegant flow of petals for skirts. His breath caught in his throat when he saw a headband decorated with a daffodil and a cluster of azaleas.

“Flowers?” he asked, slightly breathlessly.

“Y-yeah,” she stuttered slightly. “I was just hit with inspiration… I guess…”

Chat Noir nodded, remembering that his father had also been using flowers for designs. It must have been an artist thing.

“They look really amazing,” he encouraged, ignoring his churning stomach.

“Thank you.” Marinette tilted her head. “Hey, Chat, is something bothering you?”

“You know, I really love the view of the city from here,” Chat said distractedly. Inwardly, he winced, knowing very well he was changing the subject in the least tactful way he could but he also suddenly felt like maybe telling anyone about his flower thing was a bad idea.

“I do too,” Marinette let the conversation deter. Though, Chat glanced towards her as she looked down at her sketches and saw determination scrunch her nose. Instead of immediately trying to force him back onto the topic of him, like he assumed she was about to do, she added, “whenever I have a lot to think about, I come up here and just clear my head.”

“Do you have a lot on your mind right now?” Chat’s eyes widened in surprise.

Marinette nodded, meeting his gaze for a moment. Her bright blue eyes were vast and open, inviting him to let down his guard. He sighed, turning back to the cityscape, his gaze pausing on Notre Dame.

“I also have a lot on my mind,” he admitted. His brows tightened as he considered his wording. He wanted to mention the flower thing but without mentioning it directly. He tried, “Do you ever feel alone?” and winced. That was a little vague and pathetic sounding but, he realized with slight frustration, accurate.

“Yes,” Marinette answered without hesitation.

“What?” Chat turned to meet her calm gaze. “But you’re Marinette. Everyone loves you! Or—” he quickly amended, considering he was Chat and not supposed to know Marinette as well as someone in her class like Adrien would, “—I just mean you always seem to have so many friends fighting for you. Like that time when your grandmother got akumatized? All of your friends sacrificed themselves for you.”

“They did,” Marinette’s features dropped.

Chat Noir’s heart ached for her, immediately recognizing the sorrow weighing down her shoulders.

“What happened?” Chat asked softly.

“It’s no big deal—” Marinette shook her head, “—It is a big deal. Or, it was. I’m learning to live with it. I guess I just—I know what it feels like to be lonely.”

“Marinette?” Chat whispered urgently. “Tell me.”

Marinette looked up, meeting his eyes with a tiredness he had never seen in her before.

“Do you know Lila?” She leaned forward, propping her chin on her hand.

“Yes,” Chat Noir nodded. “She’s been akumatized.”

A few times, he recalled.

“Well, she’s been lying to my whole class. They eat it up. I don’t.” Marinette rolled her eyes and Chat momentarily hid a knowing smile behind his hand. Marinette glanced down and shrugged helplessly. “I think she hates me because I try to call her out on her lies. She’s been threatening to turn the whole class against me ever since she came back.”

“What?” Chat Noir’s eyes widened.

He knew Lila was a liar. He did _not_ know that she was actively threatening Marinette.

“Yeah,” Marinette slouched. “I’ll handle it,” she shrugged. “I’ll just have to do my best to trust my friends. To my knowledge, she hasn’t tried anything beyond trying to scare me, but I’ll just have to… I don’t know, face whatever comes with confidence.”

“Why haven’t you told anyone?” Chat asked, his mind still whirling. Why hadn’t she told him? As Adrien?

“I tried to tell Alya and Nino but they didn’t believe me when I told them she was a liar.” Marinette shrugged. “Adrien knows she can’t really be trusted and he helped. I know I’m not alone since he knows too.”

Chat Noir frowned.

“But it’s not easy because Lila is still threating to turn him against you too?” he guessed.

Marinette didn’t respond, taking a moment to absent-mindedly add to her sketches. Chat saw a slight glisten of wetness in her eyes.

“I know that won’t ever happen,” Chat Noir promised firmly, already calculating ways to spend more time with Marinette in school, promising himself that he would stand up for her if he ever suspected of Lila picking on her. “Your true friends won’t be tricked into forgetting how kind and amazing you are.”

“Thanks, Chat,” Marinette smiled sadly. She cleared her throat pointedly. “But, ah, why do you feel lonely?”

“While it may seem like I live a charmed life, it’s not easy being an alley cat,” Chat Noir tried to joke, though her unimpressed look made him clear his throat. “I’ve been having a rougher time than usual.”

“Alter ego stuff or superhero?” Marinette asked slowly.

“Both,” he responded with a sigh. “Okay, this might sound bad. I’ve never told anyone this before, even as my usual self, but I feel pretty isolated from everyone when I’m my alter ego.”

“Chat—” Marinette started quietly.

“But it’s okay.” Chat gave her a weak smile. “I’m used to it as A—ah, as myself. But when I’m Chat Noir, I feel like I don’t have to try so hard. I can just make puns and be silly. I don’t mind being alone all the time as long as I can be Chat Noir.” He frowned. “I once told you that I love Ladybug and… honestly she’s been rejecting me a lot. I guess, it hurts to be alone as Chat Noir more than it hurts when I’m my not superhero self.” He winced. “Does that make sense?”

“Your superhero side is the part you want people to love?” Marinette offered sadly.

“Yes,” Chat nodded, feeling his stomach flip dangerously. “But lately it’s just felt hopeless. I’m thrilled to know Ladybug—no matter what—but she’s so amazing and kind and brave but she loves someone else.” His voice began to waver and he started to feel sick.

He vaguely reminded himself to keep it together. He did _not_ want to throw up in front of Marinette. But when he met her large, concerned gaze he just wanted someone to hear him. He wanted _her_ to hear him.

“And I can’t help but think maybe I deserve to be alone if I’m not good enough for her.” His voice cracked and tears dropped down his cheeks.

“Chat,” Marinette pushed to her feet, closing the distance between them and opening her arms but he immediately turned away and coughed up green leaves frosted white around the edges and yellow petals.

He heard Marinette gasp and he felt shame heat his cheeks as his coughing became more forceful. He hacked out full daffodils choked by sprigs of white ivy. Each tendril scratched against his insides while the petals tickled his lips.

He gripped the railing as he threw up, almost losing his grip with one wracking cough. Marinette, seeing his unsteady lurch, gently grabbed his arms and guided him onto her balcony, where he finished coughing up a string of flowers and ivy. Once he found he could breathe again without throwing up, he shakingly lowered himself onto the ground.

There was a moment of silence as he avoided her stare. He felt ashamed and tired and his throat hurt so bad.

“You too?” Marinette whispered, breaking the silence. She gingerly sat by his side.  

“How did you—” Chat asked hoarsely—assuming she must have seen him as Adrien throw up daffodils if he wasn’t the first case of vomiting flowers she knew of.

“I threw up azaleas earlier,” Marinette admitted. She slowly lifted her hand to his cheeks and then his forehead, as if she were instinctively checking for a fever. He leaned into her cool touch.

“You did?” He blinked in surprise.

She nodded as she pulled her hands away. He let out a short, exhausted, and relieved bark of laughter, causing her to give him a questioning look.

“I guess we’re both less alone than we thought,” he answered, rubbing the corners of his eyes.

“I guess so,” she pressed her back against the railing, considering him. “Chat, do you know why it’s happening? I wondered if it could have been an akuma…”

“I looked but I haven’t found anyone.” Chat shook his head. “Hawkmoth usually isn’t sneaky about them. He makes the akuma go after mine and Ladybug’s miraculous as swiftly as possible.”

Marinette nodded, scrunching her nose thoughtfully.

“Something has to cause it, right?” She muttered more to herself.

“It happens when—” Chat paused, looking upwards as he tried to remember all the times he had thrown up that day. He frowned. They had all been times when he was thinking about Ladybug.

“When you think about the person you like?” Marinette asked, her eyes widening with revelation.

“Yeah,” he breathed out.

That’s right. He had almost forgotten that Marinette also liked someone. He had no idea who. He had once wondered if she liked him as Adrien when he had seen the pictures of him all over her room, but the longer he thought about it the less likely it seemed. She was into fashion which would explain all the pictures and besides, it was hard to think a girl would love him. He was so used to being locked away from the world and not getting any attention beyond fans begging for autographs or pictures. But, he also found the idea a little scary. If a girl proclaimed her love for Adrien, it felt like it was just one more person to disappoint, like his father.

“Chat?” Marinette said gently, pulling him out of his thoughts. “I lost you for a second there.”

“Just thinking,” he said, suddenly feeling exhausted. He met Marinette’s questioning eyes and said, “I think I’m going to head home. But I’ll keep an eye out for any akuma and let you know as soon as I find anything else out, okay?”

“Sure,” Marinette agreed. “I’ll let you know if I find anything else out, too.”

He nodded a thanks as he pushed himself up. His mind was whirling but all he wanted to do was collapse into his bed and just sleep.

“Hey Chat,” Marinette said as she stood. He met her large, endless blue eyes and she gave him a confident look. “We’re going to figure this out. It will be okay.”

He smiled.

When she said it like that, he believed her.

“I’ll see you later, Princess,” he saluted before vaulting off across the city.

He repeated her promise as he got ready for bed that night and until he snuggled under the covers with Plagg curled up by his head.

They were going to figure this out.

It would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichat balcony scene because I live for uninterrupted heart to hearts with friends. Also I meant to update sooner but got sick last week so I've considerably slowed down. My bad! Also how do you think I'm handling the characters? I know the show keeps teasing Adrien finding out about Marinette's crush on him as seen in Troublemaker and then the kiss at the end of season two but I refuse to believe that things can go back to status quo-yo after that. Adrien has to, in canon, confirm that he knows of Marinette's crush and his reaction to that knowledge because if a guy finds out you like him and he just keeps doing cute things that are semi-romantic without having the "I just see you as a friend" talk then he's completely leading you on and that's not cool and I don't see Adrien as doing that. If he finds out he has to REACT like no one finds out that someone has a crush on them and is like "oh okay what a great friend :)" NO people are like "crap how do i interact with this person without leading them on" or "oh gosh that makes me blush but idk why" or literally anything. The point is they  
> R E A C T with lasting consequences. This got a little long sorry for venting but that's my two cents.   
> Anyway thanks for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! It means a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Seriously, it means a lot. I hope my fic made you smile! Please leave a comment, let me know how I did. Tell me what works, what doesn't. Even just commenting your favorite line with a <3 will make me melt. Also! I am a nerd about flowers and each flower that will be in this fic does have meaning. If you'd like me to add a link next chapter, let me know! Or if you want to treat it like a treasure hunt, by all means!


End file.
